clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Clearwater premiered on January 27, 2013 on the Degrassi Wiki. The first eleven episodes are uploaded once a week and called Clearwater: Leave Your Mark. It follows the first semester of the 2012-2013 school year and 18 actors are given main roles. The following 10 episodes are just credited as Clearwater and follows the students on their first day back from winter break. The slogan for this season is "The students at Clearwater will leave their mark" which is taken from Sadie Carroll's quote from the first episode. Main Cast Seniors David Henrie as Jeremy Litten- A troubled guy who doesn't think before he acts and wants to start new after changing his image. Saoirse Ronan as Sadie Carroll- An aspring director who knows what she wants and will do whatever she can to get it. Josh Hutcherson '''as Tim Sharpe- An easygoing ladies man who uses his charm to get what he wants. '''Chris Colfer '''as Trey Nitt- A girl who is going through a gender crisis and is looking for someone to rely on. Juniors '''Debby Ryan '''as Caylee Daniels- An insecure overweight girl who wants to turn her life around and become popular. '''AnnaSophia Robb '''as Jamie Stellar- A level-headed girl who tries not to cause drama and definitely doesn't put up with it. '''Taylor Momsen '''as Julia Abbott- A slutty boyfriend stealer and goth who makes herself seem innocent. '''Avan Jogia '''as Liam Fithe- A quirky guy who doesn't know how to handle people or stress and will speak his mind. Sophomores '''Drake Bell '''as Blake Sommer- A bad boy who acts completely different around his friends. '''Noah Munck '''as Devon Mather- A desperate and slightly creepy guy who will push boundaries just for people to notice him. Freshman '''Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith- A girl who acts much more mature than she is and will risk everything for boys. '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper- A flirtatious and popular girl who doesn't have many morals and isn't afraid to break the rules. '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell- A funny goth who is just looking for something that will make her happy. '''Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber- An unhappy and immature guy who has a lot of growing up to do. '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar- A judgemental and harsh girl who isn't afraid to tell people what she thinks. '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl- A broken and depressed punk who has a terrible home life and is looking for someone to help her. '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor- A troubled guy who is realizing his identity and wants to get everything he can out of high school. '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark- A peppy girl who will do anything she can for attention and will lie in order to get it. Recurring Cast Seniors '''Austin Butler '''as Isaac Mantis- A guy who always needs to be in a relationship and complains about everything. '''Nathan Kress '''as Ken Paterson- A very funny and sarcastic guy who has a sweet spot for some people. '''Shailene Woodley '''as Lauren Nessner- A geeky and never serious girl who would rather help others than herself. Sophomores '''Jeremy Sumpter '''as Levi Carlson-''' An annoying, abrasive, and rowdy rocker who is up for anything. Victoria Justice '''as Kat Whinnes- A snarky and humerous, yet ditsy and rebellious girl. Freshman '''Laura Morano '''as Abby Ulmer- A popular girl who will do anything to keep her reputation. '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden- A ghetto white girl who is all about good times and friends. '''Asa Butterfield '''as Brad Craymer- A charming hottie who catches all the girls' attention but is surprisingly down to earth. '''Jennette McCurdy '''as Chloe Kaven- A dramatic, but accepting girl who just wants to find the right guy. '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem- A showoff who gets a lot of attention for his looks and plans to keep it that way. '''Hailee Steinfeld '''as Gina Reynolds- A judgemental and mean girl who thinks she's always right. '''Zendaya Coleman '''as Harley Wahlstrom- A sweet girl who doesn't like to show emotion and doesn't want to burden people. Adults '''Ashton Kutcher '''as '''Carl Stein- A relatable and loved English teacher. Kristen Bell '''as '''Karen Jerl- Olivia's nasty, abusive mother who has a mean temper. David Arquette '''as '''Steve Hanson- The school's hip and understanding principal. Episode List Theme Song Promos Season Promo: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_High_Promo